Two Worlds
by GummyYellow
Summary: A portal connecting a world of magic with a world where forgotten legends, myths, and gods living leads to a fateful encounter of humans thought to be ignorant with them. But of course, many things can go wrong and bring everything down with it. Question is, who will do it?


**Chapter 1 : Down the rabbit hole  
**

* * *

8:30 p.m. Yakumo Residence

Ran Yakumo hurried down the corridor towards her master's bedroom, still at shock from her earlier discovery. Opening the door to her mistress's room she hurried to the bedside of Yukari Yakumo who was in her winter hibernation and started to wake her.

"Lady Yukari please wake up !" Ran shook her master who was still deep asleep in her hibernation. " We've got an emergency here ! Lady Yukari !"

"Uuu...Ran ?It's not spring yet isn't it ?" The gap yokkai asked in a very sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you during your winter hibernation master, but I have some matter that require you immediate attentions ."

"Ugh... what is it that you need to wake me up from my hibernation ?" She said in an annoyed voice" It'd better be something important or I'm going to smack you up again !"

Ran gave a bow before she started to report her findings " While doing routine patrol and maintain a crack on the border is found. However the crack did not meld after basic and advanced repairing processes have been done, I have also tried all the possible actions in this situation that is programmed in my system to no avail and the crack seems to be enlarging. I have contacted the shrine maiden and she suggested that I wake you up."

"Do you have anyone watching the crack at the moment ?" asked Yukari, her voice now lacking the sleepy tone before.

" Yes master, both Hakurei Reimu and Chen is at the site and Chen will report any change in the crack to me."

"So is there any change as of now ?"

" The crack seems to have enlarged to about man size but seems to have stable down now."

"Well then." Yukari sat up from her bed, "prepare my working attires and be ready to move."

"As you wish, mistress."

* * *

9:00 p.m. Port side warehouse. Somewhere else

Several figures, clad in body armor and armed with assault rifles slowly approaches one of the warehouse located in the edge of the compounds, the word "police" on their uniform dimly illuminated by the dim lighting. Concealing themselves among the shadows they move slowly and carefully towards their destination. At about 50 meters from the warehouse the squad leader stopped the squad and began speaking in to his communication unit.

"This is Alpha team, we are in position, over." He paused for a moment ,surveying the warehouse before speaking again " Several heavily armed personnel spotted , requesting orders."

" This is Command, hold position until further orders"

"Roger"

"This is Captain Hale, I'm inside the warehouse, is Alpha in position yet ?"

"We are in position sir "

"Good, prepare to go in on my command"

"Are we free to fire ? "

"Negative, do not open fire unless they shoot first, Hopefully we end this without anyone dead."

"Roger"

Alex Hale ended his communication with his team and continued to survey the interior of the warehouse from his hiding spot in the shadows on top of the lights.

Four guards are at the front door, four more are apparently resting and are currently playing poker inside the warehouse. Am older man, who seems to be their supervisor or leader, is having a smoke the side door.

 _Nine of em and five of us huh...not the best odds normally , but we should be fine as long as there ain't any screw ups. All the pieces are set, all we need now is an opening..._

An then, just as he hoped, an opening presented itself.

The leader looked at his wrist watch, tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. He then walked towards the guards at the table and shouted towards them "Alright boys, get your asses up, shifts changed !"

The four playing poker inside grumbled and reluctantly stand up from the table, picked up their weapons before walking toward their colleagues as those outside began to walk towards the table, their weapons not in any position to fire in case of a sudden attack.

Alex switched on his communicator and spoke into it "Go."

"POLICE ! DROP YOUR WAEPONS ! HANDS IN THE AIR! NOW !"

As soon as he finished the members of Alpha team rushed out from their hiding spots with their guns raised.

Alex dropped down behind the leader and place his pistol behind his head." You heard em, drop the gun, and hands in the air."

The leader let out a sigh and dropped his weapons. Seeing that their leader have surrendered the others followed suit without any further resistance.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"Boss, we've finished searching the front part of the place, found nothing."

"Heh , expected. The readings around here points to the back to the warehouse anyway." Alex replied as he began to walk towards the deeper part of the warehouse with a hand held device, all while staring at a screen.

"Readings are going up as we speak."

"And bingo. " Alex stopped in front of a container where the device on his hand is beeping rapidly.

"Guess this is our prize . "

Alex signaled his men and they gathered around said container. One of them smashed off the lock on the container and opened the doors into the container. In the middle of the container is a weird looking device. It has a square bottom with a sphere on top, various buttons can be seen on what looked like a control panel on the device. Alex walked into the container and switched on an UV light, illuminating the interior. He shone the light throughout the container, checking for any possible finger prints. Not finding any around the container, he turned his attention towards the strange device in the middle.

* * *

The same time, somewhere in Gensokyo

Reimu stared at the strange swirling anomaly then back at Yukari and Ran who just exited from a portal.

"Seems like Ran was able to wake you up, never expected that."

"You make is sound like the only thing I do is sleep Reimu-dear. "

"So, you have any idea what is this ." Reimu pointed towards the anomaly. "It looked like a crack in the barrier but at the same time it's not."

"Hmm... let me examine it first..." Yukari said as she approached the anomaly.

"Hmm... ah... yes...huh..."

"So ? Any idea what is it ?"

"Patience, Reimu-dear, patience."

"Ah... if this is what I think it is... then... what I should do is..." Yukari replied as she made a few gestures, runes begin to form around her hands and the portal rippled .

"Just what are you doing now !? "

"Just a little... how do I put it... sample collecting." Yukari looked back at Reimu as the rippling on the portal reached a very fast intensity. " Oh ! I think I caught something ! "

"What are you planning now Yukari !? You'd better not bring something dangerous here !"

"As I've said Reimu-dear , patience !"

"But anyway, I have made sure that this portal will not expand any further and that it will not affect the stability of the barrier any further." she made a gesture towards Ran and Chen to follow and opened up a portal. "Ran will tell you what to do tomorrow. Well, all there is left for me to do is... wait until spring...so... sleepy...need my beauty sleep... "

"Hey ! You still haven't answered my question yet Yukari ! Hey ! You better not be planning up some incident again you hear !" Reimu screamed as the gap closed behind Yukari.

* * *

As soon as he neared it however, a low whine can be heard emanating from the device as the sphere on to began to rotate.

But before he's able to react, an blue light surrounded the entire container.

"Shit !"

Alex tried to back off from the device, but was stopped cold by an invisible wall behind it.

"Tck, this is bad..."

As if to make things worse, distortions in space began to form around the sphere, with it the wall begin to move inwards. Slowly, he was pulled towards the device.

"Boss !" One of his subordinate rushed towards him but was stopped cold by the invisible wall as well.

"Stay back !" Alex made a hand gesture to his team as he is slowly drawn towards the device.

As soon as he touched the device, tendrils of light appeared and begin to pull him in.

"Ah hell ...this ain't good ..."

Turning back to his team, he let out a small smile and said: "Hey, if I'm not back within 72 hours, consider me KIA."

"... roger, but you'd better come back in one piece, you hear !?" one of his subordinate

"Heh, I'll try, but no promises ." he laughed.

"Well then, down the rabbit hole we go." Alex let out a grin as he's completely dragged into the portal.

* * *

Authors note thingy:

Hi there I'm Gummy and this is my first ever attempt at writing a fan fiction so please give me some advice and/or constructive criticism.

A big thanks to my mate from Discord for that summary.

I'm not exactly sure when the next update will come since I'll most likely be busy for the next few months and also in general I'm a lazy arse. XD


End file.
